It's For Charity Boys!
by Kelly2727
Summary: It's the time of year for the Division vs Division Singing Charity event for the kids hospital for cancer patients. How will it go? All characters are involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my take on what might happen if Rookie Blue ever had a charity event. Before I start the first chapter I'd just like to give you a rough idea on how my story goes. I have all pairings and everyone is in a relationship which are: - Sam/Andy, Traci/Jerry, Gail/Chris, Frank/Noelle, Dov/Sue and Oliver/Zoe and also Noelle isn't pregnant. It's a charity event between two divisions and it's the girls turn. Hope you enjoy! Oh had I don't know Sue's last name so I'm just going to say it's Miller for this story.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue **

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long and great 6 months since their suspensions had finally finished, Sam and Andy couldn't be more happy. They had finally decided to give their relationship a go and they're so happy that they did. But not just them Traci & Jerry where going strong, Gail and Chris had finally give in and decided to give their broken relationship another go, Dov and Sue where going fine along with Frank and Noelle and also Oliver seemed more in love with Zoe every day. Everything was great and their family was finally normal.

Andy, Traci, Gail and Noelle where just finishing getting their uniforms on when Oliver poked his head round the door;

"**Let's move ladies Frank has an announcement to make at parade and I for one don't want to miss it" **He smiled at them before turning and heading for the parade room to meet up with the guys.

"**I have no idea what the announcement is before any of you ask" **Noelle laughed at them before they too headed for the parade room. Once everyone was settled in Frank spoke;

"**Good morning, I have an announcement to make before I let you all head out for your shifts. It's that time of year again for the Division vs. Division singing charity event for kids hospital for cancer patients and this year it's 15****th**** against 27****th****" **He let a small smile show before moving on to the next part which he knew wouldn't sit well with some of the guys; **"So this year it's four songs as normal but since the boys haven't done well over the years from 15****th**** this year it's the turn of the girls. So it will be a group of six from this division that will go all out to but win for charity but I've had to pull a few strings to get two people in this group, since one is in a relationship to a copper and one is married to a copper from here the higher ups are willing to let them take part" **He stopped for a few minutes to get everyone's reactions, some where nodding their heads, the girls had huge smiles on their faces but Chris, Dov, Oliver, Sam and Jerry had looks on their faces he couldn't read, before he continued he noticed the two people was just spoke about slip quietly into the back of the room **"So the group from this division will be McNally, Nash, Peck, Williams, Sue Miller from the bomb squad and Zoe Shaw". **Frank said gently while looking round the room before he heard a mix of shouts;

"**Hell no" "No way" "You can't be serious" **All coming from Sam, Oliver and Jerry who were now all standing. Chris and Dov just sat shaking their heads with small smiles on their faces.

"**I'm sorry but that's the group the higher ups have picked and I need to do what they ask it's out of my hands" **Frank said to them before turning to the girls **"Are you all ok with this task?" **He smiled and at that moment Zoe and Sue made their appearance known much to the shock of everyone especially Dov and Oliver. The girls all looked at each before Andy said;

"**We all agree and think it's awesome" **She all but smiled and looked at Sam for a minute as everyone else burst out laughing at what she had just said.

"**Well that's good, it will be held this Saturday night, I know that doesn't give you much time but you girls have the next 2 days off starting now to get ready and get what ever done for this event. Also the higher ups are paying for all outfits etc that you might need for both groups. So with that said serve, protect and win" **He laughed at the end before moving towards the group that he calls close family, he could still here the guys complain;

"**Look this is only a one-time thing for us and we're going to go all as I know what songs will be great for us and hopefully help us win. And besides it's all for charity boys" **Andy winked at Sam and then laughed along with the rest before the girls linked arms and walked off towards the locker room leaving their shocked partner's behind.

**Well there's chapter 1 hopefully you all will like. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and I promise to try and make the chapters longer but they do seem long before I post ha-ha. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna for some ideas/tips.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 2**

The girls had just walked through the front doors of the station out into the sunshine ready for their exciting two days ahead when they got stopped by a voice behind them;

"**Are you girls ready?" **The all turned and looked to see the person that had spoken was none other than Superintendent Peck.

"**Mum, what are you doing here and why are you asking if we're ready?" **Gail asked her mum confused as to why she was here.

"**I'm going to be helping you get ready for this charity event. 27****th**** have someone and you have me. Since the department is paying for the clothes etc, it has to be someone higher up that can sign for everything when using the card. Also I need to know what songs you are going to be singing so I can get that sorted, there will be a big screen set up so you can see the words". **She said while smiling at the girls, she had a good feeling about this.

"**That's great thanks Ma'am, Andy knows what four songs we're going to be singing and we have an idea on what outfits we want and we know where to go to find them" **Noelle spoke up for everyone since she was the superior officer for them.

"**Well that's great but you need five songs, one song that you will be singing if you win. So since you seem to have everything nearly sorted I suggest we get going. My driver is waiting to take us to wherever you need to go to and once that's done the re-training room here at the division has been done up for you to rehearse in. And don't worry the rest of the division have been warned to stay away including your men" **She winked at them and the girls all burst out laughing, thanking her as they all got in the car. They pulled away all with excitement as giggles filled the back of the svu while discussing what to have as their fifth song. After about a ten minute drive they pulled up outside the local high school, they looked at each other all wearing confused expressions. Superintendent Peck ushered them out and motioned for them to follow her as she stepped forward and started to make her way to the school's gym hall wearing a look of sheer mischief. Opening the hall doors she said a serious voice;

"**All right ladies, line up"**

Andy, Noelle, Gail, Zoe, Sue and Traci all formed a line as they had been told to do in front of her as they all looked at Gail for some sort of explanation. She just shrugged and shook her head, although she knew all too well what was coming. Superintendent Peck started to pace in front of them before stopping to speak with a wicked gleam in her eye;

"**Ladies, you all know that I pride myself on 15****th**** Division. I came from there, met my husband there and now I have my baby girl there" **She smiled at Gail which all she got was a roll of the eyes in return. **"So before we get to the fun part, let's get the creative juices flowing and take a lap" **She motioned around the room.

"**Uh….ma'am?" **Sue said pointing to her pumps.

"**Take them off" **She said with a smile. After the girls had done five laps round the hall, they all lined up in front of Superintendent Peck to see what was coming next.

"**Now ladies it's time for you to show me what you've got! Williams you can go first" **She gave her a huge smile with a mischief glint in her eye. A stunned Noelle looked at her;

"**Ma'am?" **She asked confused.

"**You know like show me what you've got, shake your booty" **She nearly laughed out loud. With saying that brought another round of laughs from everyone apart from Noelle who was shocked at what her boss had just said and Gail who was also shocked at what her own mother had said;

"**Mum! What the heck? Are you trying to embarrass me" **Gail all but shrieked out but her mum just laughed;

"**Honey, yes I'm the boss when on the job but as off right now I'm not and I can have fun with the rest of you. I'm not that old yet, so ladies let's get those booties shaking"** She said which mad everyone burst out laughing even Gail. Oh this was going to be fun they all thought.

Meanwhile the guys decided to go and grab lunch, walking the ten minutes to their favourite all the way sharing jokes and stories, once seated at their table and placed orders Jerry was the first to speak;

"**I don't know how you could allow them to do it Frank, if I know Traci and Andy they'll be up to something that will have all the other guys eyeing them up" **Jerry all but protested, Frank just sighed;

"**Look Jerry it's out of my hands, Superintendent Peck hand picked them and also said it was ok for Zoe and Sue to join them. I'm not happy that Noelle is in it but the girls will have fun and enjoy themselves, I think that's what everyone needs after the events of last year" **He said while looking at the others for their reactions. Sam spoke;

"**I trust Andy and all the other girls and I'm just going to let them get on with it, yeah I wasn't happy about it but you know they would have just complained until we gave in or they would have just gone ahead and done it anyway" **he let out a sigh and a small smile. All talk of the girls stopped as they're orders were placed in front of them and chatter started up again about different things until Dov spoke;

"**I can't wait to see the outfits they pick" **he said with a huge smile which in return got a glare from Sam, Oliver, Frank Jerry and a slap on the back of the head from Chris;

"**That mouth will get you into trouble one day" **he said chuckling slightly. Twenty mintues later they had just left the café when a black SVU pulled up outside the high school, the laughs caught their attention and they all looked to see the girls emerge with Superintendent Peck and even she was laughing. Andy could feel that they were being watched and whispered something to the girls before they all looked over and spotted the guys, Traci shouted;

"**Hey boys you won't be disappointed with the outfits" **Which made everyone burst out laughing while climbing back onto the svu but before they closed the door Zoe decided to shout;

"**Yeah you guys will be dyeing on Saturday night" **which brought another rounds of laughter from the girls and a groan from the guys as they watched the svu head down the street taking the girls to the clothes store.

**Well there is chapter 2, thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna as always. Chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and placed alerts. Hope you enjoy chapter 3 and again thanks goes to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

The guys all looked at each other before hauling down a couple of taxis and told the driver to follow the SVU; they could spy on the girls without them knowing and hopefully get a better idea of what the outfits would be like.

The SVU was heading towards down town where the girls wanted to go. Andy had suggested that they go to the huge clothes store for their outfits as this store also does dress up outfits, as well as boots, shoes, accessories and stuff that they will need for 5 songs. The had just finished going over what songs they were going to be doing and making sure everyone was ok with it just as they pulled up at the mall, after piling out they all hooked arms along with Superintendent Peck and made their way to the store that would be looking at a huge sales boost. It was like shopping heaven for the girls especially Zoe who didn't get out much with them with having 3 children to look after, she couldn't wait to get started and was looking forward to the next few days. Gail had brought her laptop with built in internet access so after entering the store they decided to watch some videos online of the songs they had chosen and get an idea of the outfits they would need, the only thing they had decided on was that all outfits would match. Superintendent Peck excused herself, saying that she wanted to go and get her outfit for Saturday night but would be back in a few hours to pay for everything.

"**I think we should have a little fun with some outfits first before we get started on the outfits that we need for the songs" **Traci said in an excited voice, she couldn't wait t get started. All the others nodded and they split up to see what they could find. With all the dancing around and having a laugh before they knew it 2 hours had past so they decided to get serious now and start shopping for their outfits.

"**I think for the first song we should wear long black boots, a mini denim skirt and a leopard print halter neck top" **Andy said with a mischievous smile. Traci, Noelle and Gail all burst out laughing but Sue and Zoe just looked confused so Noelle explained;

"**It was McNally and Peck's first undercover op as hookers, Andy was in the locker room picking out an outfit to wear when Sam walked in asking if she was ready for this. She said she was and Sam said he liked the leopard print top but McNally picked the green one"** she said as Gail, Traci and Andy could be heard giggling. Once the first outfit was sorted they moved onto the rest, none of them noticed the 2 figures slip past them and move towards the changing rooms.

The guys had been sitting at a café just down from the store and from their vantage point they could see the girls having a lot of fun in the clothes store.

"**I think someone should seek in and get a better look" **Oliver said as if it was the most normal thing to say. The others just looked at him in shock;

"**Are you insane, god if you go in there your likely to come back out in a girl outfit and we won't get to see anything at all on Saturday. So no thank you my friend I want to stay on Traci's good side" **Jerry all but rushed out, he wasn't about to get on the wrong side of 6 woman that was for sure. Frank just shook his and agreed with Jerry**, **things had been going great between him and Noelle he wasn't going to wreck that;

"**They'd kill us before we even stepped foot in there if they found out we followed them and I don't want to get on Noelle's bad side. And Zoe would kill you Ollie" **Frank chuckled slightly, Sam just gave a short laugh before saying;

"**Well even if I do get on McNally's bad side, I have my ways of getting out of it" **he wiggled his eyebrows to get his point across; the others just groaned in response, they didn't really want to know about his and McNally's passion side of things. Oliver suddenly lifted his head and looked directly and Chris and Dov before he got a chance to say anything to duo bet him to it;

"**No way" **they all but practically shouted getting a burst of laughing in response.

"**Oh come on, I'll do your paperwork all week" **Oliver said with trying to pull off the best sad eyes he could. Dov and Chris both looked at each other before shaking their heads;

"**We're going to be in the dog house for this, but since we've got to sneak in you 3 can peek in from outside" **Dov said before walking off to catch up with Chris. Reaching the clothes store, they sneaked in unnoticed by the girls before heading to the changing rooms to hide.

The girls where having so much fun, they all hadn't laughed so much in a while it was a good feeling. They were busy trying on their 4th outfit when Superintendent Peck came walking back in with a few shopping bags and took what the girls had picked out already. She was just getting ready to make her way past the changing rooms when they all heard a scream from 1 of the changing rooms and 2 male bodies fall through the curtain right in front of their boss's feet. The look up ashamed at what they had been caught doing; they staggered to their feet their faces going bright red. The girls burst out at the scene in front of them, while Superintendent Peck was all business;

"**Epstein, Diaz and what might we owe the pleasure?" **She said while looking behind her before turning back to them **"Maybe you should follow me outside, girls could you follow me to the door?" **She asks and the girls just nodded walking behind Dov and Chris. Reaching the door they all spotted Sam, Frank, Jerry and Oliver trying to look insistent but failing. The girls were struggling to keep in their laughter while their boss spoke;

"**Didn't I say to you all that no-one was allowed to know what the girls had planned for this event until Saturday night? Yes I did but I'll let you all off this time but I suggest that you all head back to the barn and actually do some work instead of ogling your woman, as I don't think you will be getting any more excitement after the event if you keep spying. Get my hint?" **She said and that's what caused the girls to just lose it and burst out into fits of laughter at the shocked expressions on the guy's faces, they could hear their men mumble an apology before making a beeline for the entrance. Superintendent Peck looked back at the girls;

"**Well that's the fastest I've seen 6 men move in my life from a woman but that's what they get for spying. So let's get back in and finish this shopping trip" **She smiled at the girls before they all headed back in. No more than an hour later all outfits had been picked, tried on and bought, the girls were busy talking while waiting on their boss until a voice interrupted them;

"**McNally" **The voice said as if the person didn't want to see Andy. Andy turned at her name being said and she could have sworn the others mouths fell open;

"**Detective" **Andy said back in not a pleasing tone.

"**So I'm guessing you are the group from 15****th**** for the charity event. Well I guess 27****th**** has nothing to lose" **Jo all but smirked.

"**Jo I wouldn't count your luck just yet, you've already lost once remember" **Andy smiled nicely, while the other laughed a bit and all she got was a death glare from Jo. Before Jo could respond, Superintendent Peck back and looked between the two groups before nodding towards 27th and then turning to the others;

"**Alright let's go" **she said while motioning to the door, she had heard a few things from Gail in the past between Jo and Andy and she didn't want anything to happen in a clothes shop. The group from 15th glared at the group from 27th before walking past and leaving the shop. Andy though stopped at the opened door and looked back at Jo;

"**Detective" **she said giving her one last glare before heading to catch up with the others.

**Well there is chapter 3 hope you all like. Next up will probably be them all rehearsing and how two days fly past. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks so much for the reviews, alerts etc and also thanks again goes to Jelly Bean Jenna. Hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

The girls had just arrived back at the barn and decided to keep all their purchases from the clothes store with them, they could have left them in their lockers back but since the guys new their codes and would probably try and peak it wasn't a good idea and they wanted to keep the outfits a surprise for on the night. Walking through the bull pen the girls caught sight of the guys, giving them a quick wave they made their way to the re-training room that had been set up. Opening the door they were shocked at what they seen, there was six mics on stands, stereo with speakers and a projector which was hooked up to a laptop. Gail was the first one to speak;

"**Mum how did you manage to do all this? You've been with us since this morning" **She said while turning to face her mum who had a smile on her face. Making her way past the girls, Superintendent spoke;

"**Well I did leave you for a few hours dear, before I went clothes shopping for myself I nipped back here and got people to sort this up for you. 15****th**** is going to win this year I have faith in you girls. So we might as well get started the clock is ticking"** she said will ushering the girls to get into place and start practicing. Before they knew it, it was 9pm at night and they decided to call it a night. All in all it had been a good practice; they had sorted out who was going to sing what in the songs apart from one where they would sing it altogether. After packing up their stuff and leaving for the night, they decided to just skip the Black Penny and just head home, agreeing to meet back up at the barn tomorrow morning at 8am for a full day of practice and getting routines sorted. Before they left, they gave all their outfits and accessories to Superintendent Peck as she was going to keep them out the way of certain spies until Saturday night.

Andy headed for Sam's truck that he had left for her, saying he would get a lift off Oliver. She had a huge smile on her face as she started up the truck and pulled out of the parking lot making her way to Sam's. No more than 20 minutes later she pulled into his driveway and killed the engine before slipping out and locking it up behind her. As she entered the house, she found Sam busy making some kind of chicken pasta that smelled delicious _"god this was one of the many reasons she fell in love with him in the first place" _she thought to herself. As she stepped towards him he spotted her and handed her a beer before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. As they pulled apart Andy raised an eyebrow at him, she knew he was always thoughtful when it came to her but looking at him now with dimples on full show she knew he was up to something;

"**And you're pulling that face because?" **He asked hoping she would fall for his facade.

"**Oh, nothing" **she smiled sweetly at him as she tried to walk away.

"**Oh really?" **Sam said flashing his dimples once again.

"**Stop trying to work those dimples!" **Andy said fully aware that he was trying to get his own way. **"Just tell me what it is you want or want to know and put them away" **she said between giggles.

"**Well since you asked so nicely…how about you tell me what sings you will be singing this Saturday. I swear I won't tell anyone else" **he said while wiggling his eyebrows trying to make his point.

"**No way!" **Andy all but shrieked **"I knew it" **she said why playfully slapping him across the chest.

"**Ok, how about I guess and you can answer yes or no" **he said using his best sad puppy dog eyes on here, there was no way he was giving up to easily.

"**Ok fine but on one condition" **She says looking at him with mischief in her eyes.

"**Anything you want"** he says while bringing out the dimples again.

"**Ok, everytime you get it wrong you have to take off a piece of clothing and take a shot" **she says giving him a sexy face which she knows he'll give in to.

"**Deal but we should have dinner first before it burns. But if I guess right you need to take off a piece of clothing and take a shot" **he winked at her while turning back to the cooker but he caught the nod she gave him before she started to set the table _"this should be a piece of cake" _he thought to himself as a small smile pulled at his lips.

Once dinner was done and all the dishes had been washed, they made themselves comfy in the livingroom; Sam placed 2 shot glasses on the coffee before they got started;

"**Ok what about Justin Bieber" **he asked looking at Andy, she just about choked on the beer she was drinking;

"**What are you 16? No way are we singing one of his songs, nope you've got it wrong" **she looked at him slightly shocked that he even suggested it but winked to get the point across that he had to remove something and take a shot. Sam removed his shows before taking a shot and taking another guess;

"**Well nearly all the woman like but I suppose not you guys. Ok so how about Skakira "Underneath Your Clothes" **he said while wiggling his eyebrows in her direction, Andy just rolled her eyes;

"**God your such an idiot, you would think that. But no your wrong again so you have to remove another piece of clothing and take a shot" **She smiled at him before thinking that this was so easy to get his clothes off. Sam just rolled his eyes before removing his socks and taking a shot;

"**I will get one McNally" **he said seductively and she didn't miss the double meaning behind his words, Andy just nodded. **"What about Justin Timberland, all the girls love him" **he said while taking a drink of his beer.

"**Good guess but no another wrong answer, he ain't my type" **she winked at him. Sam groaned and removed his t-shirt before taking another shot **"**_at this rate I'll be naked and drunk" _he thought to himself;

"**Ok how about Celine Dion everyone loves her" **he said hoping he was right this time. He just got a laugh from Andy and a shake of the head telling him he was wrong again, so off came the jeans and another shot down his throat. He was starting to feel the effect of the shots mixed with beer.

"**Well I give in, you win but I ain't finished with you yet" **as he stood and pulled Andy up with him. He lifted her up and made his way to the bedroom, all that could be heard was the giggling from Andy going along the hall.

**Well there is chapter 4 and huge thank you to Jelly Bean Jenna for helping me with it. Up next the day before the event, along with Poker for the boys and a show down between the divisions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 5**

Andy woke to the sunlight peeking through the blinds; she blinked a few times before turning over and looked at the man lying next to her. She had to admit he was fit and sexy and she still couldn't believe that he was hers. Deciding to leave him sleeping a bit longer, she got up and stretched before making her way to the bathroom and get started on the day ahead. Half an hour later she found herself in the kitchen making coffee & breakfast, her hair was still in a wrap but she wanted to wait until Sam was awake before drying it. No more than five mintues later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, turning she seen Sam walking towards here wearing only sweat pants. She could tell just by looking at him that he had a hangover, reaching to the worktop she handed him a coffee and to pain killers before laughing slightly;

"**Don't know what you're laughing at, it's your fault I have a headache McNally" **Sam said gently as his head was pounding, before giving her a good morning kiss.

"**My fault, I don't think so. You're the one that agreed to the bet and got yourself slightly drunk on shots mixed with beer since you got the songs wrong" **She told him in a matter of fact tone. All she got was a groan in response. Just under an hour later they were both in the truck heading towards the barn which no doubt will be a long but a fun day for the girls. Arriving at the barn, they jump out the trunk, grab their stuff and walk off towards the entrance hand in hand;

"**God you look ruff bother, long night?" **Oliver asks as he sees them walking towards himself and the rest of the guys, Andy just shook her head trying to hide her laughing;

"**McNally here for me drunk" **he says while giving Andy a playful glare.

"**Me? I don't think so, you where the one that lost the deal" **She tells him trying to keep herself from laughing.

"**Deal? What deal?" **Jerry asks looking at the others to see if they know but they just shrug.

"**Oh wouldn't you like to know" **Andy smirks before looking at Sam.

"**You wouldn't" **Sam says in a no nonsense tone while looking at her wide-eyed. Andy just rolls her eyes and decides to tell them;

"**Sam here wanted to know what songs we are singing tomorrow night, he said we would guess and all I had to do was answer yes or no. But I decided to make it a bit more exciting and made a bet that if Sam got it wrong he had to take a shot and remove a piece of clothing and if he got it right then I would take a shot and remove a piece of clothing" **she stopped for a second to look at everyone's reaction, they were standing with shocked faces but urged her to continue **"And well let's just say that** **Sam was left with nothing but his boxers and a hangover this morning" **and at that everyone burst out laughing while Sam stood there looking at floor _"I'll never live this down" _he thought to himself. Once the laughing died down it was Frank that spoke;

"**Well I would love to stand here and hear more about Sam's little striptease but we have a job to do and the girls need to get rehearsing, so let's move" **he said before walking to his office. The girls turned and started to head towards the re-training room when they heard Sam's voice;

"**I'll have you McNally" **he said as he glared at her playfully, Andy just gave him a huge smile and said;

"**You already have" **leaving everyone shocked at what she had just said and a disbelieving Sam before turning and walking off with the girls. Nearly 5 hours had past and they girls' routines where coming on fab, they decided to stop for a break and headed to the parade room and decided to order in pizzas for lunch.

"**So me and Zoe wear talking this morning before you all arrived and we think we should give the boys a bit of a tease later tonight at the Penny" **Sue said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"**What were you thinking?" **Noelle asked getting a nod from everyone else.

"**Well we thought we could head down there later wearing black hot pants, white halter neck tops and black stiletto boots. What do you think?" **Zoe says loving every minute of this since she was a mother and didn't get as much girl time as she would like. Noelle, Traci, Gail and Andy all looked at each other but before they got a chance to respond a voice from behind them nearly made them jump;

"**I think it's a good idea" **everyone turned to Superindent Peck in the doorway with 3 pizza boxes in her hand** "I know I said I wouldn't see you all until tomorrow night but there's been a change of plan. You now need a song that you will sing at the very start of the event to give the audience a state of what's to come. But I have picked the songs for you and know what outfits etc you will need. So all I need from you is clothes sizes and shoe sizes" **She smiled at them while taking a slice of pizza. They all just nodded and gave her what she needed before finishing up lunch and going back to rehearse before meeting up with the guys later at the Penny. Another 6 hours had past and before they knew it where climbing out of the SVU outside the front of the Black Penny, they giggling with excitement. Anyone walking past would think that showgirls or something where lost. Noelle gave them all a slight nod before they made their way to the door, Noelle pushed the door open and walking in, that's when everything went silent. They could feel every eye in the place watching them, staring with mouths hanging open but they knew the officers wouldn't dare move towards them unless they wanted on the wrong sides of Swarek, Barber, Shaw, Diaz, Epstein and their boss Best. Spotting the guys in the corner the girls made their way towards them. A few hours before the guys were out of the station as soon as shift was over as it had been a long day especially for Sam. Jerry being the great detective that he was thought it would be a good idea to have a game at poker at the Penny while they waited on the girls to finish up with rehearsing, everyone thought it was a good idea that was of course until the doors swung open and in walked the girls. The guys couldn't take their eyes off them as they walked through the bar towards them, they we're gorgeous, if this was a preview for tomorrow night then they couldn't wait but there was no way in hell anyone would be going near them.

"**Cat got your tongue boys?" **Andy asked as she sat herself on Sam's lap as the other girls giggled. Sam just couldn't stop staring;

"**Uh…no, no we're good" **Sam replied while the other's just nodded obviously still shocked at how sexy they all looked and all kept their hands tightly around their beers. Just as the boys got over their shock and voices could be heard round the bar again the door swung open and in walked 27th. The started to make their way past 15th table as someone spoke;

"**Oh look they're living up to their name we gave them with the outfits their wearing. Look girls it's the tart team". **A short woman with red long hair and green eyes said as she glared in Traci's direction. Everyone stared wide eyed at what she had just said and then looked at Traci to see if she would respond;

"**Well hello to the bitch brigade" **Traci said as Noelle and Gail made their way over to stand next to her. Everyone in the bar turned to see the group coming face to face before tomorrow night and it didn't look like anyone was going to back down soon. Zoe and Sue took a few steps back towards the guys, not sure on where this was going to lead as Sam kept his hands on Andy's hips so she couldn't get up. Finally Noelle spoke to break it up;

"**You better start walking". **She all but glared at them as Gail just rolled her eyes as she watched 27th walk away probably passing off stupid comments. Once the girls were seated again Sam offered to go and get everyone a drink, everyone agreed as she moved Andy so he could stand up and made his way towards the bar. Motioning for Liam for a round of beers for the table, he caught Jo walking towards him out the corner of her eye _"this won't end well" _He thought to himself. Andy sat watching as Jo made her way towards Jo her eyes narrowing slightly, which didn't go un-noticed to Oliver as he looked to see what she was watching. Sam gave Jo a slight nod in greeting as he lifted his beer to finish it off, just has he reached his mouth, Jo leaned forward on the bar and hit Sam's arm slightly but just enough to make him spill his drink down his shirt. Jo quickly grabbed napkins and started trying to wipe down Sam's shirt even with Sam pushing her hands away. Andy saw red when Jo placed her hand on Sam's upper arm, everyone nearly jumped and Andy stood nearly knocking over the table in the process and she made her way towards the bar. Everyone turned to see what was going on. Andy pushed her way between Sam and Jo mumbling an "I got it" glaring at Jo.

"**Oh I'm sure you do McNally" **Jo said in a dry tone.

"**Excuse me, what the hell is that supposed to mean" **Andy shrieked turning to face Jo.

"**Oh you know like I've heard it before but it went south for you, didn't it" **Jo said as her eyes landed on Luke. Before Andy could respond the rest of 27th girls came and stood behind Jo as Gail, Traci and Noelle even Sue and Zoe came to stand behind Andy. The tension between the groups could be cut with a knife as they stood in their standoff;

"**Take it outside ladies" **Liam said hoping to get some control over the situation.

"**It's Officers and Detective" **Jo stated still staring at Andy.

"**Don't you mean the division bike" **Gail said directing it straight at Jo.

"**Alright that's enough for tonight" **Sam stated moving between Andy and Jo as everyone looked at him. He handed Andy his truck keys which she rolled her eyes at in response and motioned for everyone to start leaving. She had just taken a step away when she heard Jo say;

"**Yeah I'll take care of Sam don't worry" **which got giggles from the rest of the 27th group. Before Jo even had time to react, Andy's fist connected to her stomach which caused Jo to stumble and fall flat on her butt as she tried to get her breath. Andy leaned forward;

"**Next time I won't be as gentle. Oh and so much for back up" **Andy smirked before turning and walking away with her friends, leaving a shocked 27th group behind them.

**Well there is chapter 5 and I would like to say a huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna for her fab tips and advice she has given me. Next up the start of the Charity Event.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts. The next few chapters will be long but I hope you all enjoy it! And a huge thank you goes out to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 6**

Nervous was an understatement as to what the girls were feeling at this moment, yes they were excited but they had never done anything like this before and they just prayed that their nerves wouldn't get the better of them. They had all met with Superintendent Peck early this morning to quickly run through things and go over the song she had picked for them as a preview for everyone. So here they were standing backstage all dressed in their outfits picked out by their boss for this song, though they had to wear dressing gowns over the outfits so no-one would see them until the songs. They seen 27th standing at the other end of the stage, as 27th had been a part of this charity event before they would be going first, the girls just hoped they wouldn't be good. They were busy going over everything when they heard Superintendent Peck start to talk;

"**Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Division vs Division Charity Event which raises money for the local kids' hospital for cancer patients. This will be the 6****th**** year for this event, everyone so far being successful and I don't expect this one to be any different. Though this year it is 27****th**** vs 15****th**** and it's the battle of the girls so please give a round of applause for the groups" **She turned smiling while watching the groups walk out onto the stage, the claps, whistling and shouting was coming from every direction in the room, the loudest noise coming from their boyfriends which the girls just rolled their eyes at. **"Now how this will work, the girls will give a one off song which will be a preview of what's to come, they won't be judged for this song. Now the judges can hold up which number they pick and we count their scores at the end, also there are 2 boxes to the side of the stage for each group, you can place money in these as much as you want and you can pick whoever you want. The money will be count again at the end and we will know our winner, also all money raised goes straight to the hospital. So let's get this show on the road and first up with "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper is 27****th**** Division" **Again claps, cheers and whistling could be heard as they left the stage to get ready for a long and exciting night, before Andy got off she heard Sam calling her;

"**McNally remember it's for charity so it doesn't matter if you get beat" **he said showing off his dimples, Andy just gave him a playful glare.

"**Please, we're going to take them to the cleaners" **she winked and then gave him a quick kiss before hurrying off the stage. Sam just sighed and started to make his way back to his friends shaking his head in amusement. Just as he took his seat on walked the girls of 27th they got a lot of applause but the guys just gave small claps, suddenly the music played and the singing started;

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says "When you gonna live your life right"_

"_Oh mummy dear, we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls, they want to have fun_

_Woah girls, just want to have fun_

The 15th girls stood backstage watching 27th strut their stuff, they had to admit they weren't half bad but they would hopefully be better. As the song neared the end, the girls decided to go and get themselves sorted for their preview, just as Andy went to move she spotted her Dad making his way over to Sam, her eyes widened in shock as he took a seat and got himself comfy just then the song was finishing and clapping and whistling could be heard.

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun_

"**And there you have 27****th**** with their preview song, well done girls".** Superintendent Peck smiled and gave a small wave to the girls as they walked off to get ready for their first song of the event. **"And next up we have…"**

As the announcements where being made the girls quickly gathered round before their time on stage in just a few minutes;

"**Ok, don't worry we've got this" **Gail said trying not to let her nerves show.

"**Yeah, let's go and whip those girls into shape" **Zoe said as they all burst out laughing seeing Zoe's other side start to come out. Then they heard Superintendent Peck;

"**Singing "I Love Rock and Roll" by Britney Spears, it's the girls from 15****th****" **She smiled widely and all the whistling and shouting could be heard again. The girls took that as their cue to come on as the lights started to dim down, facing away from the audience and their guys, the music begun and it was time for them to start;

**Zoe** _Hey, is this thing on?_

**Gail**_ I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

**Sue**_ I knew he must have been about 17_

**Noelle** _The beat was going strong, playing my favourite song_

**Traci** _I could tell it wouldn't belong til he was with me, yeah with me_

**Andy** _I could tell it wouldn't belong til he was with me, yeah with me, singing_

**All** _I love rock and roll_

_ So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_ I love rock and roll_

_ So come and take some time and dance with me, ow_

The guys where practically hanging off their chairs, eyes wide open and mouths hanging open in shock, they couldn't believe that, that was their woman up on that stage. Oliver had locked eyes with Zoe as soon as she had turned round to start the song off, he had never seen his wife look so sexy wearing a tight denim skirt, tight black top and knee high black boots, he gave her a look that told her he thought she looked good. Chris had actually moved his chair slightly forward to get a better look at his girlfriend in hot pants _"hope she gets to keep them" _he thought. When Sue started singing and moving her hips around, Dov's head was more than likely to fall off as if his eyes were glued to following her hips. Noelle had gave Frank a huge smile as she took her turn and he could help the smile that he return, he was proud to say that, this woman wearing top that just barely cover her breasts thanks to the slit down the middle, he was defiantly proud she was his. Jerry sat uncomfortably in his chair staring at Traci, infact he couldn't stop staring at her since she had done the few cha cha cha steps at the start. As for Sam well even before Andy had started singing he felt his trousers tightening she had never looked so hot, when she did finally sing she gave him a look that held nothing by lust and love for him and he was more than willing to return the look but if the outfits where going to be like this it was going to be a very long night.

**Zoe** _He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

**Noelle** _"But that don't matter" he said "cause it's all the same"_

**Traci ** _He said "can I take you home where we can be alone?"_

**Sue ** _And next we're moving on and he was with me, yeah with me_

**Gail** _And next we were moving and singing the same old song, yeah with me, singing_

**All** _I love rock and roll_

_ So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_ I love rock and roll_

_ So come and take some time and dance with me, ow_

**Andy** _I love rock and roll, yeah_

_ Cause it soothes my soul_

_ I love rock and roll, yeah_

Sam's eyes nearly popped out his head as Andy done a sexy dance right in front of him as she sung, all the guys gave small laughs at Sam's face they were more than sure he was sweating.

**Sue** _He said "can I take you home where we can be alone?"_

**Zoe** _And next we were moving on and he was with me, yeah with me_

**Noelle** _And we we're moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me, singing_

**All** _I love rock and roll_

_ So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_ I love rock and roll_

_ Some come and take some time and dance with me_

_ I love rock and roll _

_ So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_ I love rock and roll_

_ So come and take some time and dance with me_

_ I love rock and roll_

**Andy** _Oh, oh, oh_

**All** _So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_ I love rock and roll_

_ So come and take some time and dance with me_

Just as the girls was finishing up, they all lined up beside each other and turned to the side but still facing the audience, just as the they finished, they quickly lifted their leg and hit the side of their butts with their hands right in front of their men much to their happiness. Next thing they know is everyone standing up and cheering for them, the girls looked at each other and new they had done it before going into a group hug and laughing. Superintendent Peck's voice broke through the noise;

"**The girls of 15****th**** and their preview" **and with that the girls took their bows and walked off the stage not missing the glares they got from 27th.

**Well there is the first chapter for the event, I'll probably have 2 songs for chapters 7 & 8 so they will be long but that's all the better. Enjoy, chapter 7 tomorrow. Not sure who the lyrics will show up once it uploads but hopefully it will be ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and alerts, this chapter will be a bit longer but hopefully you will enjoy it. And thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna for helping. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 7**

The girls practically ran off the stage, they were beyond excited and thrilled; they couldn't believe that they had done it. The nerves had disappeared as soon as they started singing and if they do say so themselves they done a great job and they were going to keep it up through the rest of the night.

"**OMG I can't believe we actually did it" **Traci squealed while jumping up and down clapping her hand together.

"**It was great and the looks on the guys faces was priceless" **Sue said giggling along with the others.

"**Oh yeah I think it will be a very long night for them" **Andy said before they all turned when they heard Superintendent Peck address the audience.

"**Well to wonderful previews and I'm sure there's more to come. So now onto the actually songs that will have them judges and raise money for the hospital, again as I said you can put money in the boxes for any division and that can start now. As for the judges, once the girls leave the stage then you can hold up the number of the division for everyone to see, the girls will have to wait until the very end to find out who has one. So let's get this show moving, please welcome back onto the stage 27****th**** singing "Shut Up and Drive" by Rhianna" **She smiled warmly and clapped along with the audience as some whistled, probably from 27th. As they walked onto the stage, Jo through a look at Andy while stopping right in front of Sam, Andy narrowed her eyes but was pulled back slightly by Zoe;

"**Don't pay any attention to her Andy she's just doing it to annoy you and through you off your game" **she said in a motherly way.

"**Yeah she's an ass and we're going to kick it along with the other air heads" **Noelle stated in a no nonsense tone, just as Gail was about to say something the music started and 27th begun their first song of the event;

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead_

Andy watched as Jo sang and strutted her stuff in front of Sam, she burst out laughing as Sam stood and made his way to the bathroom not showing one bit of interest in Jo at all. The girls decided to leave the wannabes to it and get themselves ready for their song. The song was coming to an end but they were all but ready to get out onto that stage again and preform.

'_Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_

_Baby, you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

Everyone in the audience stood and cheered for the 27th division, they had done a good song and routine, 15th just hoped they could pull this off. The girls heard Superintendent Peck praise the girls as they walked off the stage but Andy and the others didn't miss the smirked Jo through in their direction. Superintendent Peck gave 15th a 5 minute warning time and as soon as the lights dimmed that was their cue. The girls decided to run through everything one last time.

"**Do you think they can beat them?" **Dov asked the guys as they sat drinking their beer waiting for the girls to come on.

"**What! Of course they can, they are the sexiest girls out of all the divisions and if their preview was anything to go by then they're sure as hell going to win" **Jerry nearly yell at Dov in disbelief. Before Dov had a chance to reply, they heard Superintendent Peck introduce the girls singing **"Just Can't Get Enough" **by the Saturdays; as the lights went slightly dim and they took the stage. Before the song even got started Sam groaned out loud;

"**Oh god she is going to be the death of me" **He knew what Andy was up to wearing that top, the guys just looked at him with confused faces it was obvious that they hadn't clicked on **"The top guys, that was the top I said I liked and I thought she should wear when her and Peck done that stunt as hookers but she picked the green one" **he said to them, he could tell the minute the guys remembered as they burst out laughing **"Shut up" **Sam groaned but that just made them laugh even more. Before anyone got a chance to say anything the music started and they all turned back to the stage;

**Andy** _ohhh_….

**Sue** _When I'm with you baby I go out of my head_

**All** _ I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

**Traci** _All the things you do to me and everything you said_

**All** _ I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

**Gail** _We slip and slide as we fall in love_

_ And I just can't seem to get enough ohh_

The shocked and disbelieving looks on the guys faces had nothing to do with the fact that the girls were wearing sexy outfits again the skimpy denim miniskirts, leopard print halter top and leopard print knee high or the fact that they were dancing around shaking everything but the looks where purely for that fact that they were great, no not great excellent. They had never heard anyone of them sing really but tonight well they were just totally blown away. In two day they've had to rehearse they never through they would be anything like this.

**Zoe** _ We walk together, we're walking down the street_

**All** _I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

**Noelle ** _Every time I think of you I know we have to meet_

**All ** _I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

**Andy**_ It's getting hotter, it's our burning love_

_ And I just can't seem to get enough ohh_

Sam thought that he was going to lose all self-control right at that moment, when Andy sung those words right at him, bending just enough so he could see nearly through the gap that the skirt left, he couldn't believe and never thought she would be so kinky if that's what you want to call it but he sure as hell would want to see more.

**Andy** _I just can't get enough_

_ Just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

Andy winked straight at Sam as she sang, she knew she was getting to him and she loved it.

**All ** _I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough (x 2)_

The guys were proud of them and a bit shocked at what came next, the girls continued singing and clapping above their heads and the audience was joining in, they were loving 15th a hell of a lot more than 27th.

**Sue/Zoe** _And when it rains, your shining down on me_

**All** _I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

**Traci/Gail** _Just like a rainbow, you know you set me free_

**All** _I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

**Noelle/Andy** _You're like an angel and you give me your love_

_ And I just can't seem to get enough ohh_

**All** _Ohh, Ohh just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

_ Ohh, ohh I just can't get enough_

**Andy** _I can't get enough_

**All ** _I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough_

_ I just can't get enough (x 4)_

_ Get enough_

The girls where breathing heavy but loved every minute of it, they stood next to each other and gave a quick wave to the audience who were all up on their feet even their boyfriends and they had huge smiles on their faces.

"**The girls of 15****th****" **Superintendent Peck said as the girls left the stage to have a break and get ready for the next song. About five minutes later Noelle noticed they had company walking towards them; she motioned for the girls to turn around;

"**And what do we owe the pleasure" **Zoe said smiling at Oliver as he came and stood beside her.

"**Well we thought we would show come and see you for a few minutes before we have to sit through another rubbish performance from 27****th****" **Jerry said giving Traci a kiss on the cheek.

"**Awe ain' that sweet" **Both Gail and Sue said at the same time, which got a round of giggles from everyone else, Jerry just rolled his eyes.

"**Well as much as we enjoy your company we need to get ready for the next song but there's a surprise in store for you guys later" **Andy said with a sly smile, the girls all gave her a knowing grin.

"**And what is that McNally, does it have anything to do with outfits" **Sam said looking at her with a raise eyebrow.

"**Oh believe me you will love the rest of the outfits but that's not what I'm talking about but you will find out later tonight" **She gave him her best smile before the girls started pushing the guys out of the back stage area as Superintendent Peck started to introduce the 27th girls and their next song;

"**Please welcome back on to the stage the girls of 27****th**** singing "Someone Like You" by Adele" **A round of a applause and a few shouts could be heard as Jo and the others made their way on stage, then the music started to play;

_I heard that you've settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

The girls got themselves a bit worried as Adele was a well-known and popular singer maybe they had the upper hand on this one but their song was close to home and for their men. They could see people placing money in the boxes but they didn't know what divisions they backed as they couldn't see the numbers. The song was just finishing and the girls got the final few things ready for their next number.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

The audience stood and gave their cheers and shout outs as Superintendent Peck mentioned 27th before they left the stage, they heard Jo mumble something that sounded like _"let's see if they can beat that" _to her group as they walked off but they didn't give them the satisfaction on a reply. The staff had set up their stools and microphones for their song as Superintendent Peck introduced them;

"**Please welcome back the girls of 15****th**** singing "I'll Stand By You" by Girls Aloud" **She said while clapping along with the audience, the lights dimmed down and the girls took their place on stage, taking their seats on the stools they all worn a gorgeous white jump suit and white high healed shows. As the music started they all locked eyes with their men as this song was for them;

**Noelle** _Oh yeah_

**Zoe** _Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes_

_ Come on and come to me now_

**Gail**_ Don't be ashamed to dry_

_ Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too_

**Traci** _When the night falls on you_

_ You don't know what to do_

**Andy ** _Nothing you confess_

_ Could make me love you less_

**All** _I'll stand by you_

_ I'll stand by you_

_ Won't let nobody hurt you_

_ I'll stand by you_

The guys looked at them and they were speechless, this song hit close to home for them all. Their partners were telling them that no matter what they would be their every step of the way. For Frank, Dov, Chris and Jerry it was on the job for them and hopefully a lifetime in the future, for Oliver is was Zoe's way of saying about his job and their family. For Sam it was the same as the others but was more than that for him it was bringing back memories for over the past nearly 3 years what he and Andy have been through. Swallowing the lump in his throat he listened to the rest as his eyes never left Andy's.

**Noelle** _So if you get mad, get mad don't hold it all inside_

_ Come on and talk to me now_

**Sue** _Hey, what you got to hide?_

_ I get angry too well I'm a lot like you_

**Traci** _When you're standing at the crossroads_

_ And don't know which path to choose_

**Gail** _Let me come along _

_ 'Cause even if you're wrong_

**All** _I 'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_ Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you_

_ Take me into your darkest hour_

_ And I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you_

By this point the girls had left the stage and walked down the few steps onto the small bit of dance floor and stood right in front of their men, Andy looked straight at Sam's as hoping to show her emotion through her own eyes as she sang the next part;

**Andy**_ And when, when the night falls on you baby_

_ You're feeling alone_

_ You won't be on your own_

Sam saw the emotion in her eyes and the meaning behind the words as she sang them to him. He hoped he was showing the exact same emotion back through his own eyes and he knew she understood as she gave him a quick wink.

**All** _I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_ Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you_

_ Take into you're darkest hour_

_ And I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you_

**Andy** _(I'll stand by you my baby)_

**All** _I'll stand by you_

**Andy** _(I'll stand by you my baby)_

**All** _Won't let nobody hurt you_

_ I'll stand by you_

**Andy** _(I'll stand by you)_

**All** _I'll stand by you_

_ Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_ Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you_

_ I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

The music faded into the background as the girls still locked as on the guys, everyone in the audience was up on their feet cheering, and some other woman even had tears in their eyes as they saw the looks between the group of men and woman and new the meaning behind the song. Superintendent Peck mentioned the girls one last time as they left the stage and wonder back to get ready for their next song.

"**That was…." **Oliver started but unable to finish what he had said.

"**Yeah" **Chris said gently as the others nodded. They didn't really know what to say but in that moment they knew that they loved their girls even more.

**Well there you have chapter 7 and the way I'm going hopefully I might have Chapter 8 up later night. Next chapter its 2 very good songs and thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. Would just like to say sorry for the lyrics, the way they upload on here isn't the way i type them up but hopefully their ok.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I'm really pleased most of you are enjoying this story and if anyone is like me I can picture everything happening with them. This will have another 2 songs in it so it will be another long chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 8**

With the night in full swing and two songs done the girls where having a great time, singing, dancing and teasing their men. The had a thirty minute break so pizza and coke was supplied for them, while they were busy eating, laughing and running through their upcoming songs Superintendent Peck came upto them with a young girl walking beside her;

"**Ladies I would like you all to meet Rose; she is a cancer patient at the kids' hospital. Now since there is a break we thought it would be a good idea to let 2 kids from the hospital have their chance to shine. There is also a wee boy called Kyle with 27****th****, so he will sing his favourite Disney song with Jo and Rose here will sing her favourite Disney song with Andy. And the rest of you can go round with collection tins" **Superintendent Peck smiled nicely before leaving Rose with the girls and going to introduce them to the audience. Andy smiled at the little girl and sat her down with the other so they could find out what song she would like to sing. Once the song was picked, they let Superintendent Peck know and she went on to let the audience know that they had 2 special guests from the hospital and this was their moment to shine, she went ahead and introduce Jo from 27th and Kyle and they were singing **"I Just Can't Wait To Be King" **from the Lion King;

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware_

_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

Everyone in the audience couldn't help but smile this wee boy was fighting cancer but still had a smile on his face that lit up the room. Andy was so mesmerised by the wee boy's strength that she didn't realise that the song was just about finished;

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

At the end the audience all clapped and whistled while Jo gave the boy a hug before leading him off the stage, Andy looked at the little girl holding her hand, she had told Andy she wanted to since this song for her mum so she made sure Superintendent Peck knew;

"**Next up we have Andy from 15****th**** with Rose, Rose wants to sing this song for her mum who is in the audience. They are singing "You've Got a Friend In Me" from Toy Story" **Superintendent said to the audience while Andy and Rose took to the stage but they decided to sit at the front of the stage with their feet on the step, Andy held the wee girl's hand while the music started. Sam sat in awe as he watched Andy sing with Rose;

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And your miles and miles_

_From your nice warm bed_

_You just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy, you've got a friend in me_

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

Andy and Rose sat swinging and swaying back and forth to the music, Andy looked over and seen Rose's mum in the audience with tears running freely down her face, she then looked over at Sam who had this look in his eyes but she couldn't quite read it. Giving Rose's had a squeeze and giving her a smile they continued singing as Andy locked eyes with Sam as she sung the next words;

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_If you've got troubles, I've got them too_

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together and we can see it through_

_Cause you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

Sam sat staring at Andy singing and swaying to the music with Rose, she looked like a natural, he could tell that the girl was comfortable in Andy's presence and he couldn't help but wonder what the future would be like having kids with Andy.

_Some other folk might be_

_A little smarter than I am_

_Bigger and stronger too_

_Maybe_

_But none of them will ever love you_

_The way I do, it's me and you_

_Boy and as the years go by_

_Our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

As the music finished there was probably not one dry eye in the room, Andy stood and hugged Rose and made her way over to her mother, Rose practically ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tight. Andy stood watching her own tears running down her face, she felt strong arms wrap round her waist as she lead back into Sam and watched the scene in front of them. Before anyone knew it Superintendent Peck was introducing 27th singing **"I Will Survive" **by Gloria Gayner, the group took to the stage;

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong and I learned how to get along_

_Go on now go, walk out the door, just turn around now_

'_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who_….

"**They have been good" **Gail said to the others from the side of the stage, watching just behind the curtain.

"**Yeah but we've got two good songs coming up which will hopefully be better" **Andy stated **"I best go and take my place I'll see you up there in a few minutes" **she giggled as the girls watched her go and shook their heads, Sam should be happy. Again the 27th was coming to an end with their song;

_I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give_

_And I will survive, I will survive, I will survive_

Once again the audience where up on their feet giving them cheers and whistles, the guys had to admit they had been good but nothing could change the fact that the 15th girls are so much better. Tommy was enjoying himself; he was sober but still having a great time. He had to hold back tears when he seen his baby girl singing with Rose. His mind was wondering until he noticed Andy just out the corner of his eye, he turned slightly to see her but she just held her finger to her lips and gave him a wink. Tommy just shook his head in amused as he turned back round wondering what she was upto.

"**Once again please welcome back onto the stage the girls of 15****th**** division singing "Sisters Are Doing It for Themselves" by the Eurhythmics" **Everyone cheered as they took to the stage but all noticed that one was missing. The guys looked towards Sam looking for an explanation but he just shrugged also wondering where Andy was. The lights dimmed slightly and the music started and that's when Sam felt a hand on his shoulder to find Andy and he sure as hell his heart stopped from just looking at her and then she started singing;

**Andy** _Now there was a time_

_ When they used to say_

_ That behind every great man_

_ There had to be a great woman_

Sam sat stunned at what Andy was wearing and what she had just done in front of everyone, she wore as well as the others a very tight black leather all in one suit that zipped up the front but she had left the zip sitting just below her breasts so it gave a very low cut style and she always wore black high heeled shoes and if that wasn't bad enough he was sure his trousers got tighter thanks to the sexy hip movement she done right in front of him while singing. He looked at the guys to find them wearing shocked faces at the outfits but also slight amusement at him.

**Noelle** _But in these times of change_

_ You know that it's no longer true_

_ So we're coming out of the kitchen_

_ 'Cause there's something we forgot to say to you, we say_

**All** _Sisters are doing it for themselves_

_ Standing on their own two feet_

_ And ringing on their own bells, we say_

_ Sisters are doing it for themselves_

When the girls sung the chorus together Tommy leaned in and spoke;

"**This song is for them, their proving to everyone that they can do this and probably on the job too. But I bet it's more to get one over on 27****th****" **he laughed a bit as the other clicked on to what he had just said, well they were proud that they got one over on 27th too as they continued to watch the girls taunt them with their sexy outfits and routines. Yep this was defiantly going to be a long night for them.

**Gail** _Now this is a song_

_ To celebrate_

_ The conscious liberation_

_ Of the female state_

**Zoe** _Mothers, daughters _

_ And their daughters too_

_ Woman to woman_

_ We're singing with you, oh_

**Traci** _The inferior sex_

_ Got a new exterior_

_ We got doctors_

_ Lawyers, Politicians too_

**Sue** _Everybody take a look around_

_ Can you see, Can you see_

_ Can you see there's a woman_

_ Right next you, we say_

**All** _Sisters are doing it for themselves_

_ Standing on their own two feet_

_ And ringing on their own bells_

_ Sisters are doing it for themselves _

Suddenly in one quick movement the girls where right in each of their men's faces singing the next words for them before taking the dance floor and putting on a sexy dance routine.

**Gail** _Now we ain't making stories_

**Traci** _Oh, we ain't making plans_

**Andy** _Don't you know that a man still loves a woman_

**Noelle **_And a woman still loves a man_

**Zoe/Sue** _Just the same way_

The guys just groaned in response to the girls' sexy moves, swaying their hips, shaking their butts and doing all these other moves from the shoulders down that they had never seen before. Tommy laughed at their reaction, sure that was his daughter up there but the girls where having so much fun doing this and teasing their men, he sure wasn't going to stop them since he was getting a laugh out of it. He noticed a few other men around the room where probably enjoying the show a little bit too much but they knew better than to mess with the boys of 15th when it came to their girls. Next thing they know is that Andy is back but this time in Sam's lap and his hands go automatically to her hips;

**All** _Sisters are doing it for themselves_

**Andy** _There was a time_

_ When they used to say_

_ That behind every great man_

_ There had to be a great woman_

Andy quickly shook her butt in Sam's lap and his eyes went wide before giving him a quick kiss and heading off to sing with the girls, the guys all heard Sam mumble "she's so going to be the death of me" which cause them all to burst out laughing.

**Noelle **_But in these times of change_

_ You know that it's no longer true_

_ So we're coming out of the kitchen_

_ 'Cause there's something we forgot to__say to you, we say _

**All** _Sisters are doing it for themselves_

_ Standing on their own two feet_

_ And ringing on their own bells_

_ Sisters are doing it for themselves_

_ Sisters are doing it for themselves_

_ Sisters are doing it, doing it, doing it_

_ Doing it, doing it, _

_ Sisters are doing it for themselves, yeah_

_ Sisters are doing it for themselves, yeah_

_ Sisters are doing it for themselves_

_ I said, "Hey, hey sisters are doing it for themselves"_

_ Sisters are doing it for themselves_

_ Sisters are doing it for themselves_

Everyone was up on their feet as the girls finished their performance, they all got together in a group hug as they knew they had pulled it off, Superintendent Peck mentioned them but instead of going back stage they made their way over to the guys table and by the looks on their faces they knew they had done what they wanted to do and that was to leave them feeling frustrated and wanting more. Well they had a surprise coming up for them with the next outfit for their last song which will hopefully help them beat 27th.

**And there is chapter 8 hopefully you will enjoy it. Up next is the final song of the event, more from the guys and who will win?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the great reviews and alerts. Can't believe this is the 2****nd**** last chapter for this story but I hope you enjoy. Big thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 9**

The girls joined the guys at the table but instead of sitting in the chairs they had put out for them they decided to sit in their laps which of course the guys didn't mind at all.

"**So are you boys enjoying yourselves?"** Gail asked with a smirk, she got a groan in response and a burst of laughing from the girls and Tommy.

"**Oh we're having a ball, what you all dancing around in skimpy, tight outfits that leave practically nothing to the imagination"** Jerry said sounding slightly frustrated which caused an eye roll Oliver.

"**God sake man, they're having fun so leave them be. But as long as you don't strip like Sammy had to do here than whatever you do is fine with me"** He said while giving Zoe a kiss on the cheek which got him a loving smile in return.

"**So not going to happen brother, there is no why they would pull off their clothes in front of other divisions"** Sam spat out, only him was allowed to see what's under Andy's clothes. Andy looked at the girls and they all gave knowing smiles to each other which didn't go unnoticed by the boys. Before anyone could ask the girls said they had to get ready for their last song and quickly headed backstage. Dov spoke after a few minutes;

"**Do you think they get to keep the outfits?"** which got him a slap on the back of the head from Chris and mumble of _"shut up"_ from the rest as they all wondered what the girls were up to. The guys enjoyed light banter back and forth until Superintendent Peck stood at the side of the stage and introduced 27th for their final song, singing **"Maneater" **by Nelly Furtado. The lights went dim; the music started and on walked the group of girls;

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody, what you here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

The girls watched from the side behind the curtain, 27th was certainly pulling out all the stops with their final song until Andy had an idea and let the rest know what she was planning. Gail said she would go and say to her mum so she knew before she introduced them. Before they knew it the 27th group song was coming to an end;

_She's a maneater, a maneater_

_I been around the world, I ain't ever seen a girl like this_

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered as the girls left the stage, Oliver caught sight of Gail speaking to her mother and motioned to the guys to look, they all wondered what was going on. They didn't have to wait long;

"**And finally before 15****th**** take to the stage could Best, Barber, Shaw, Diaz, Epstein and Swarek please take their seats and sit in a line at the end of the dance floor please" **She said looking straight at them with a huge smile, she thought the girls idea was great. The guys gave each other looks but did as they were asked all becoming slightly worried. **"Thank you, now please welcome back onto the stage for their final song the girls of 15****th**** singing "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera" **she smiled as she left the stage, the lights went dim and two guys walked on stage holding up a huge sheet so you couldn't see anything behind it, the music started play as every watched to what was coming next;

**Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine**

**All** _Candyman, Candyman_

**Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine**

**All ** _Sweet, sugar candyman_

Suddenly the sheet dropped and the guys mouths hung open in shock, their stood the girls wearing candy coloured lace stockings that stopped mid-thigh along with a tight sailor suit, matching cap and white high heeled shoes, the guys all shifted in their seats as they started to feel a little uncomfortable.

**All** _I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_ He really got me working up an appetite_

_ He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_ There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_ He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop_

_ He's a sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

_ A sweet talking sugar coated candyman, oh yeah_

Before the guys knew what was happening the girls had ripped off their skirts and through them in the faces revealing very tight white hot pants. Sam was sure the room was getting hotter by the second.

**All** _He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine_

_ We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_ The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_ He's a one stop shop, makes a cherry pop_

_ He's a sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

_ A sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

Again the guys got hit in the face as the girls ripped open the sailer jackets and let it slide of their shoulders revealing pink bikini tops. Frank and Jerry sat stunned at was happening in front of them, Chris's eyes were nearly popping out his head, Dov was nearly hanging of his chair, Oliver was wiping the sweat from his forehead and Sam was sitting with the sailor jacket over his lap hiding the every growing tightness in his trousers which was going to become much worse as he noticed all the girls walk to them as they started dancing in front of their own men;

**All** _He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine_

_ We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_ The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_ He's a one stop shop, makes a cherry pop_

_ He's a sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

_ A sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

**All** _He's a one stop shop makes my cherry pop_

_ He's a sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

_ A sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

What happened next they didn't expect at all, the girls sat on their laps so they were face to face and began wiggling their hips. Sam had to swallow the groan threating to come out as Andy sung the next part herself to him with nothing but lust and love in her eyes;

**Andy ** _We'll by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_ When he kissed my mouth it really it the spot_

_ He had lips like sugarcane_

_ Good things come for boys who wait_

What she done next nearly made Sam grab her and keep her from moving, his eye's locked with Andy's and she winked as the girls all stood, Andy meaningfully put her hand right on top of his ever expanding trousers and pushed herself up off his lap, so she could do the next part of their routine;

**Tarzan and Jane were singing on a vine**

**All** _Candyman, Candyman_

**Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine**

**All** _Candyman, candyman _

**All** _Sweet sugar candyman (whisper)_

_ He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

_ Sweet sugar candyman (whisper)_

_ He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop_

_ Sweet sugar candyman (whisper)_

_ He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_

_ Sweet sugar (whisper)_

_ He's got those lips like sugarcane_

_ Good things come for boys who wait _

**All** _He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh_

_ He's a sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

_ A sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

_ A sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

_ A sweet talking sugar coated candyman_

**All** _Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman_

_ Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman_

**Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine**

** Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine**

** Jane lost her grip and down she fell**

** Squared herself away as she let out a yell**

The girls ended their routine by standing over the guys' laps placing the caps on their head and finishing with a salute to the audience. And with that, they took back their caps, placed them on their heads, kiss the guys on the cheek and headed off backstage swaying their hips just that bit extra as they knew the guys were watching. The guys stood and made their way back to the table where Tommy sat with an amused expression on his face; no-one said anything for a few minutes until Chris spoke;

"**Well that was…uh…was…" **Chris didn't actually know what he wanted to say, he was actually speechless.

"**Well I thought it was great, the look on your faces was priceless" **Tommy said laughing slightly when all heads whipped to him.

"**What! That was your daughter up there you know in case you forgot" **Oliver said looking disbelievingly at his former T.O.

"**Oh believe me I know" **Tommy answered back shaking his head.

"**I'm uh…just going to the bathroom" **Sam was up and off before anyone had a chance to say anything, he really needed to get himself under control _"You'll pay McNally" _he mumbled to himself as he walked into the bathroom. The girls burst out laughing when they got backstage there was probably going to be hell to pay for what they just done but it was all just playfulness and they put on a show which is exactly what they wanted to do. Well they had done everything they could now all they had to do was wait and see if it was enough to win for charity. While the money was being counted the girls went back out to sit with the guys for a good break and a couple of drinks. All too soon they were being all called back behind the stage to get dressed into their police uniforms ready for the winning group to be announced. Standing behind the curtain on stage, Andy and the others of 15th where standing in a line holding hands as nervous started to kick in, just then Jo and the others from 27th came out to join them.

"**So McNally is there any chance I could borrow Sam for when we need to sing our next song when we get declared the winners" **Jo said all too smoothly for Andy's liking. Andy went to take a step forward as did Jo but Jo didn't look to see were her feet were going and she trip over one of her own members of the group and when down with a thud just as the curtains opened to the audience. Jo scrambled to her feed and tried to hide the embarrassment. The girls of 15th struggled to hold back their laugher as they had yet again managed to get one up on 27th. The voice of Superintendent Peck made them all remember what was coming next as they waited for the announcement.

"**Well it has been an amazing event and such great performance from 15****th**** and 27****th**** divisions but their can only be one winner. So the winner of this year's charity event for the kids' hospital for cancer patients raising £10,500 is…." **Everyone held their breathe.

**OHHH I'm sorry but I had to leave a cliff hanger, chapter 10 will reveal the winner and a bit more and that will be up tomorrow. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the great reviews and so many alerts, I'm afraid this is the final chapter to this story but don't worry there will be a sequel coming.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 10**

"_raising £10,500 is…."_

It was like time had just stopped while waiting to hear who had won, the girls stood with their eyes closed holding each other's hands tightly. It felt like a lifetime had past but in reality it had only been a few minutes;

"**The girls of 15****th**** division" **Superintendent Peck said with all the joy evident in her voice, the girls opened their eyes and jumped into a group hugging, screaming with huge smiles on their faces they couldn't believe that they had actually won. The audience was also going wild, they looked over to the guys and they all had huge smiles on their faces while whistling and shouting. Eventually the noise started to die down as Superintendent Peck spoke again;

"**Thanks so much to 27****th**** for their part in making this event another success and also raising money for the hospital too. But it's the girls of 15****th**** that have won this event for the first time and what a show they put on, so if you girls would like to head off take a 20min break and we'll have you back out for the winner's song" **shesmiled while looking at them, the girls nodded while wiping tears away from their faces. **"Ladies and Gentlemen the girls of 27****th**** and 15****th****" **Everyone clapped and cheered as the groups left the stage. The girls went down the steps at the front of the stage and practically ran towards the guys who hugged them, picked them up and swung them round. Once the laughter had died down Sue spoke;

"**I still can't believe we actually won and how the hell did we manage to raise all that!" **She said to no-one really as the thought came to mind. Andy looked around before her eyes landed on her Dad who had a shy smile on his face;

"**Dad, what did you do?" **she asked but not in an angry tone.

"**Well I might have slipped a cheque in for £2,500" **he said with a huge smile on his face as if it was nothing.

"**Dad you didn't need to do that" **she said smiling though.

"**Yeah I know but had to make sure you whipped 27****th**** butts" **he said which got everyone laughing, Noelle caught sight of the 27th group heading towards the exit with hard looks on their faces she motioned to the others as they turned to look. Jo felt someone watching her so stopped and turned as she came face to face with 15th division, she gave Andy a death glare but Andy just stood her ground and gave her a wave and a huge smile which caused Jo just to turn back around and stomp out the exit which got everyone from 15th to burst out laughing once again, after a few minutes the girls excused themselves to go and get ready for their final performance. The guys made their way back to the table and got themselves comfortable as they waited for their girls to do their final song and if it was anything like the others they didn't even want to try and guess. Tommy was busy sharing some stories from when he was a detective when Superintendent Peck came back onto the side of the stage;

"**Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back onto the stage the winners of the 2012 charity event the girls of 15****th**** division singing "Man, I Feel Like a Woman" by Shania Twain" **Everyone started cheering and clapping as the lights went fully out this time, suddenly everyone was quiet wondering what was coming next, they heard heels walk onto the stage and the music started;

**Traci** _Let's go girls, com'on_

Suddenly the lights came on and the guys where gobsmacked at what they seen while everyone else was whistling and cheering. There on stage stood the girls all wearing long black leather jackets, black top hats with lace netting at the front just covering their eyes, they also wore from what they could see white shirts, black ties and black gloves. They didn't really want to know what was underneath the jackets as the girls got underway;

**Zoe** _I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright_

_ Gonna let it all hang out_

**Sue** _Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice_

_ Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

**Traci** _No inhibitions, make no conditions_

_ Get a little outta line_

**Noelle **_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_ I only wanna have a good time_

**Andy** _The best thing about being a woman_

_ Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

**All** _Oh, Oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

_ Men's shirts, short skirts_

_ Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doing it in style_

_ Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_

_ Colour my hair, do what I dare_

_ Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_ Man, I feel like a woman_

What came next they really should have expected it from what they had seen from them throughout the night but it still came as a shock. The girls through off the black leather jackets and tie then opened up the shirt to reveal a very short black dress that zipped up at the front and they also wore above the knee high heeled boots. Sam sat staring at Andy he had never seen this side to her but he sure as hell loved and wasn't complaining one bit, he made a mental note to keep this up in their spare personal time. A smile came across his face, Jerry spotted it and gave him a raised eyebrow look, Sam felt someone staring and turned slightly and just gave Jerry a shrug before looking back towards the stage.

**Gail** _The girls need a break tonight we're gonna take_

_ A chance to get out on the town_

**Zoe** _We don't need romance, we only wanna dance_

_ We're gonna let our hair hang down_

**Andy** _The best thing about being a woman_

_ Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

**All** _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

_ Men's shirts, short skirts_

_ Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doing it in style_

_ Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_

_ Colour my hair, do what I dare_

_ Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_ Man, I feel like a woman_

And they were at it again, the guys just shook their heads as off came the shirts sliding down their shoulders to reveal the dress was strapless and the gloves came up to their elbows. The guys had to admit they probably had the sexiest girls on the planet in their lives and they were not going to complain. As the girls got rid of their hats and started doing a sexy dance routine, Sam's mind started to wonder seeing Andy in these outfits was frustrating the hell out of him, he had nearly already lost his self-control earlier when he had to leave and head to the bathroom but seeing her wearing that dress if you could call it that made him just want to go up and take her back stage and rip it off and "_god he really had to stop" _he thought as he felt his pants go tight again. He lifted his head and noticed that Andy was looking at him with this look in hers eyes saying that she knew what he was thinking and she through him a wink which he gave a dimpled smile too in return.

**Andy** _Oh yeah_

_ The best thing about being a woman_

_ Is the prerogative to have a little fun, fun_

**All** _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

_ Men's shirts, short skirts_

_ Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doing it in style_

_ Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_

_ Colour my hair, do what I dare_

_ Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_ Man, I feel like a woman_

**Zoe/Sue** _Oh yeah_

**Gail/Noelle** _I get totally crazy, can you feel it_

**Traci** _Come, come, come on baby_

**Andy** _Oh, oh, oh_

**All** _I feel like a woman!_

The girls finished their routine with huge smiles on their faces and waved to everyone in the audience, before they had a chance to leave the stage Superintendent Peck walked towards them with a trophy and they held it up above their heads. The guys whistled and cheered with everyone else at the site of their girlfriends, they noticed Gail pass her mum a note but didn't think anything of it. The girls all huddled together as a photographer came to the front of the stage and took their pictures for the next day's paper. The guys looked on, they were so proud and seeing the girls wear huge smiles and laughing there was nothing that could take the huge smiles off their own faces in that moment or so they thought. Superintendent Peck took to the stage for the last time;

"**We have one more surprise for you tonight and it's for the ladies, so I would like to pass you over to Andy McNally from 15****th****" **She smiled and winked at the guys before heading to taker her seat. Sam didn't miss the mischievous look in Andy's eyes; he had a bad feeling about this. He looked at the others but they didn't seem to be bothered.

"**Well the guys have had their fill tonight thanks to us ladies at 15****th**** and to 27****th**** so we thought it would nice to let the ladies have some fun. So ladies there will be a collection box going round and all money raised will be going to the kids' hospital, please 6 sexy officers of 15****th**** division who are going to be putting on a show for us – Frank Best, Oliver Shaw, Jerry Barber, Chris Diaz, Dov Epstein and Sam Swarek" **Everyone cheered, whistled and clapped as they all looked towards the men who's names had just been called out, the smiles they wore only a few minutes ago had vanished and their faces now had looks of confusion, fear and glares. Gail & Noelle went down and started pushing the guys towards the stage as the others went and sat at the table the guys had just left, Gail and Noelle followed Andy to the table but she still had the microphone in her hand;

"**Don't worry you're not singing, just follow the routine that comes up on the big screen and do everything they do and that's everything" **she said with a wicked smile and winked at the girls who were sitting giggling then she looked back at the guys **"And remember it's for charity boys" **she all but laughed at the confused expressions. The guys looked at each other and shrugged;

"**It can't be that bad right?" **Chris said with a worrying tone to his voice.

"**I wouldn't worry Diaz, they're not going to make us strip like Sammy here the other night" **Oliver chuckled which ended up with him getting a smacked on the back of the head by Sam, though just as the words left his mouth he wished to god he could take them back with the death glares he was getting from the others. The ladies in the audience went wild and the girls had huge smiles on their faces as the video came up on the screen and the music started;

"**No way" **they all but shouted as none other than the song "You Sexy Thing" by Hot Chocolate and the video of "The Full Monty" routine came up on the screen. The girls tossed black caps onto the stage for the boys to wear giving them huge grins and whistles. But the only thoughts going through the guys' heads as they started the routine was **"payback is a bitch".**

**And there you have it the end. But don't worry there will be a sequel to this called "Payback for the boys" so please watch out for it. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter and that's to Jelly Bean Jenna. **


End file.
